The present invention relates to content analytics, and more specifically, to dynamically analyzing documents to identify inaccurate information.
In modern fast-paced environments, a tremendous number of documents (such as correspondences) are prepared and finalized with little time to ensure the finalized content is accurate and complete. As a result, mistakes are frequently made, which can cause significant confusion if they are not noticed. Further, even if these mistakes are identified, additional time and resources must be spent correcting them. Although existing systems can perform basic operations like checking the spelling of a document, more complicated mistakes, which are often far more likely to cause significant problems, are not detectable using existing solutions.